


Anal Frame: Bexcalibur Bumbra's Day Out

by Atrae



Category: Warframe
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Ripped anus, Voyeurism, do not read, sword sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrae/pseuds/Atrae
Summary: This is crack fic. Do not read except for the lolz.Disclaimer: My friend wrote this and I am publishing it for them. This does not reflect on my writing style or works in any way.





	Anal Frame: Bexcalibur Bumbra's Day Out

Bexcalibur Bumbra took the void portal into Vooben Prime's bum. To be more exact, Bexcalibur Bumbra used his exalted blade to exalted all over Vooben Prime's prime ass. Bexcalibur Bumbra never stopped stopping. Then Nyx Prime walked in and cried because she's useless, just like you. Reeno Prime wasn't so happy about being put in the same room with Nyx Prime, so he became angry and roared. That turned Bexcalibur Bumbra on, so he put his exalted blade right into his iron skinned ass. Nyx Prime then cried some more because no one would ever like her in that way.

The next day, Bexcalibur Bumbra realized that his bumbra is too hard. He went to his doctor, Trinity Primo, who blessed all over him, if you know what I'm saying. That didn't help, so he went to his friend Volto Prime. Volto used his super speed to super jack off Bexcalibur Bumbra, and Bexcalibur Bumbra's Bumbra returned to normal. Bexcalibur Bumbra decided to then visit Equinox for some double night and day action, if you know what else I'm saying.


End file.
